


A (future) Phoenix, a Jackal and a Demon God walk into a Hellfire club

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Andy needs a hug, Canon? I'm sorry!, Demon Harry, Emma Frost is her own warning, Gen, I can't hear you over the sound of Timeline changes!, M/M, Sarcasm, Sassy Harry, Stepfords and Lorna are protective of Andy, irregular updates, ref to Seilah from Fairy Tail, shade being thrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "So a lot has happened. Some guy with a big chin has people looking for some rainbow stones. The Avengers broke up. Raids against mutants are more common. What's a guy to do? Start a revolution?""Quentin-""I'm joking! Calm down, Frost!"





	A (future) Phoenix, a Jackal and a Demon God walk into a Hellfire club

**__In this fic, the X-men aren't gone. Xavier’s school is still there. Everyone is (mostly) alive.**

**Warnings:  
Harry can and will go from 0-100 faster than anyone can say Phoenix.**

**Emma Frost… nuff said.**

**Andy & Stepfords cuckoos sibling relationship.**

**Andy & Lorna sibling relationship.**

**Reeva and Harry _DESPISE_ each other.**

**Hedwig is a demon owl thingy.**

**Irregular updates? Probably.**

**Andy definitely needs a hug.**

“We need to start thinking about next steps. With the headquarters gone, a lot of people don't have anywhere to go.” John sighed. Marcos nodded in agreement “Now we know what we gotta do, we need to rebuild”

Clarice looked at the man in confusion “Rebuild what? You heard Sage, the place disintegrated!” She exclaimed as Marcos shook his head “It's not about a building, it's about the network and the people in it!”

Sage glared at Marcos out of the corner of her eye “Everything we have is gone! We can't start from nothing! It's not possible!” The Black haired woman snapped. “Besides, anything we build, they're just gonna smash it again.” Fade said, agreeing with Sage.

Caitlin could not believe what she was hearing “No, that's not a reason to give up, that's a reason to fight harder!” The human said, earning looks from several of the disgruntled mutants. “Listen, I get you're trying to help, but you're not even a mutant.” One of the mutants said with an annoyed expression.

Reed threw a nasty glare at him “I am. And my children are! And the Underground saved their lives! If Sentinel Services comes after another family, we owe it to them to be there!” He snapped as he looked around at his fellow mutants. Sage let out a cold laugh “I'm sorry, but the fact is ever since your family came, half our stations have been destroyed.”

Caitlin stared at her with a cold expression “You can't blame us for that! The Hound program was coming one way or another.” Murmurs rang out among the mutants “Hey Hey!” Marcos said getting everyone's attention “The X-Men aren't doing this because they didn't think it was going to be easy! They knew it was going to be a struggle, knew it would take sacrifice!”

All of a sudden, the ground erupted into sickly green flames, the silhouettes of five people could be made out “There's nothing noble about struggle, Marcos” Lorna’s voice echoed out as the fire dwindled to nothing. Reed shot off his seat as Lorna looked around at the gathered mutants with an unreadable expression “And Sacrifice… is just a pretty name for losing”

Marcos stared at the pregnant mutant “Lorna, what are you doing?!” He questioned, to which he received a cold glare from her “Telling them the truth.” Lorna took a sharp in breath of air “The mutant underground is dying! That world where we don't have to hide, we've always talked about, I want to build that for all of us! For my baby” Magneto’s daughter proclaimed. Marcos looked at her in complete shock “That baby is ours!” He snapped “And this is where your family is! Lorna, you know that I would do anything for you, but… I can't help you do this.” Marcos shook his head.

Esme and her sisters sneered at him “No one is asking for your help” The Stepford Cuckoos said in perfect unison. The unknown male, who looked to be about Andy’s age rolled his green eyes at the sisters “Look, I'm going to as simple as I can. The people we're here for, they know who they are.”

The teen was on the receiving end of the glare from Marcos and critical eye of John “What the hell does that mean?!” Marcos demanded, taking a few steps closer to the group. Caitlin let out a quiet “What”

Andy watched Fade, Sage, and Mark walk past Marcos and his parent and joined the Hellfire club. He knew that he had to join them. The Mutant Underground definitely wasn't for him. Not after everything that's happened. But the thought of leaving his family kept him still as he debated whether or not to go. They'd gotten this far as a family, if he left, it would hurt them more than it did him.

Andy felt a gaze on him, so he turned his head and saw that Lorna was staring at him. This is for the best, the teen whispered quietly to himself. If he joins the Hellfire he could learn about about his family history and so much more.

And so, Andy stood up.

Gasps of shock and whispered murmurs spread among the mutants. His family spun toward him, their eyes wide.

"No. No way." Reed hissed, grabbing his son's arm and stopped the teen as he stepped towards Lorna and the others. Andy couldn't help but sigh, he couldn't say that he was surprised that was how his father reacted.

"Andy, stay where you are! " Caitlin ordered , joining her husband. She turned and raised her voice. "You are not taking our son!" She growled. Andy reframed from rolling his eyes "They're not taking me," Andy stated firmly. His mom spun around to look at him. "It's my decision." A moment passed as he tried to figure out how to explain it to them. "This thing they're trying to rebuild, the Hellfire Club, it's something that our family was a part of. And you're the one who's always talking about helping people."

"Honey… war between humans and mutants isn't helping anyone," Caitlin tried reason.

"I can't let you do this," Reed said, the fatherly warning note in his voice.

Andy Bit his tongue to mock his parent "I'm not asking."

Caitlin and Reed exchanged at worried looks with each other, before Andy had chance to join Lorna's side, Lauren was there, standing beside their parents.

"Andy," she pleaded urgently. "Remember when we were kids playing X-Men, we did that... because they're heroes." Andy looked away from his sisters pleading eyes. "Because they saved everyone."

Lauren looked on the verge of tears "Please," she said, her voice cracking "Don't leave me."

  
Andy Let out a soft sigh, Lauren just didn't understand… He had to do this. The teen looked up to meet her pleading gaze "We're not little kids anymore." Andy said coldly.

"Andy," Lauren whispered as he turned away.

"Andy, no." Reed reached for his arm again, and Andy’s temper flared. Why couldn't they accept his decision? He was thinking more clearly than he ever had been before. Swinging around, a concussive wave of force shook the building and sent members of the Underground stumbling away.

The remnants of the mutant underground stared at Andy, some of them gasping with shock, and shame flooded him. His family looked at him with wide eyes. Andy felt the shame increase when he saw the hurt and fearful looks appear on their faces. That shouldn't have happened. He didn't mean it. He loved his family… he never would've wanted to hurt any of them, accidentally or otherwise

  
"I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I love you guys, but you're my family; I don't want to hurt you." Andy apologised as he forced himself to look briefly at their faces, but the pain in them hurt him too. "Don't try to stop me."

Andy turned away from hisfamily and joined Lorna and the Frost sisters, a pained expression on his face. Lorna wrapped an arm around Andy’s shoulders protectively. Andy glanced one last time at his family and saw their pleading looks for him to stay but the teen averted his eyes as Lorna looked to the mutant with the green eyes.

"Let's go, Etherious" she murmured quietly. The green haired woman's presence comforted Andy, reminding him that he wasn't alone. Far from it. He had others with him.

  
“Etherious” nodded and raised his scythe “Open, Gates of Tartaros!” The teen chanted and the new Hellfire club disappeared in the same fire they had arrived in.

John, unlike his fellow mutants, just looked stared at Etherious in absolute horror “No…” He whispered fearfully, which caught the attention of Clarice “What's wrong?”

Marcos eyed his friend as well “That kid with the scythe…” John began.

“What about him?” Clarice pressed.

John gulped “His name is Etherious. And he was an X-Man”

 


End file.
